It is what I like about you
by CalliopeUmbra
Summary: ¿Que es lo que me gusta de Tweek Tweak? ¿¡Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? - Creek - Oneshot


**It is what I like about you**

"Mi nombre es Tucker, Craig Tucker, y vivo en un pueblo en medio de la nada, donde nieva todos los malditos días y suceden las cosas más extrañas. He vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, unos 17 años, supongo, y desde que entre a la escuela he tenido fama del buscapleitos, del malón que disfruta de golpear a nerds (y a Butters) y de mostrarle el dedo medio a todos.

Como era de esperarse, supongo, tengo mi propia pandilla donde, obviamente, soy el líder. Oh si, y también tenemos nuestra "pandilla enemiga" o algo así, pero no quiero hablar de ellos en este momento, no, sino de alguien más especial… y ahí volvemos con mi banda, que está compuesta por Clyde Donovan, Token Black, a veces Jason siempre-olvido-su-apellido y por último pero no menos importante, Tweek Tweak.

Esperen… ¡Es él! Si, como lo escuchan, es él de quien quiero hablarles. Él… si, él, a quien nombre de último, Tweek Tweak. Ahora se preguntarán ¿Y ese quién diablos es? O ¿Por qué diablos él? Y debo decir que para ambas preguntas mi respuesta es, sin duda, la misma. Tweek Tweak. Tweek jodidamente-adorable Tweak es una de las personas más especiales que podrás conocer en toda tu jodida vida. Si, a primera vista puede parecer todo un fenómeno, una rareza de la naturaleza, (oh, es un verso jodido y sin esfuerzo, algún problema con eso?) algún personaje raro para el que Tim Burton no encontró una película… esperen! una película sobre Tweek! Sería una excelente idea, lo anotaré por ahí, pero sigamos, Tweek es… recuerdo esa vez cuando los conejillos de indias atacaron el mundo, y resultó que solo yo pude salvarlos a todos. (Conejillos de indias, como adoro esas cosas peludas y adorables… pero no me desvíen del tema!) Esa vez juré a todos que me gustaban las cosas simples, agradables y aburridas… pero que equivocado estaba! Bueno, no me sorprende, no conocía muy bien a Tweek, así que es perdonable, ¿no? Y es que, no sé muy bien que tiene este chico, que me vuelve loco! Pero esperen! No del tipo de loco raro, ese que te dice las incoherencias más estúpidas, aunque a veces ingeniosas debo admitir… y, me he vuelto a desviar del tema! Diablos…

Muchas veces me pregunto, como diablos me atrevía a llamar vida a mi vida antes de Tweek, estaba convencido de que la aburrida rutina era lo mío, que así sería siempre mi vida y que era innecesario pedirle más a esta… no saben cuantas ganas me dan de golpearme cuando recuerdo eso! Siempre creí que mi vida iba a ser como la de mis padre, encontrar a una aburrida y común esposa, tener dos aburridos y comunes hijos, un niño y una niña, y mantenerlos gracias a un aburrido y común empleo en una aburrida y común oficina, pero ahora, diablos, ahora esa sería la peor pesadilla... bueno, la segunda peor, pues la peor de todas sería un mundo sin Tweek.

Quizás crean que estoy obsesionado, verdad? Pero es que deben comprender, ustedes también lo estarían si conocieran a Tweek Tweak como yo! Y hablo en serio. Y es que ese chico tiene algo tan fascinante… como ese cabello suyo, el más rubio que he visto (y yo he visto bastantes rubios, en serio) además ese peinado… recuerdan a la rata amarilla de esa serie japonesa? Esa cosa que descargaba rayos eléctricos hasta a su propio dueño, pues parece que le hubiera enviado un rayo a Tweek, no encontraría otra explicación a tal peinado, pero no importa, pues si tuvieran la oportunidad de acariciar ese cabello rubio eléctrico (mis deducciones son geniales, lo sé) sentirían una conexión tan tremenda, les aseguro no les gustaría separarse nunca de esa cabellera, pero! mejor sigamos, que tal con, esos ojos, si, eso! Sus ojos, tan extraños y atrayentes, podrías perderte horas mirando esas dos perlas, no, esos dos diamantes, tampoco, cristales… esas dos cosas (nunca mejor descrito) que hacen un grandioso contraste con su color de piel, ah, imagino algo como "Señor Craig, de qué color quiere sus paredes?" y la respuesta sería "Color verde-ojos de Tweek", les aseguro que nunca más saldría de ese lugar, a menos que claro, saliera con Tweek. Ah, sus labios, esos labios con sabor a café, del que él es adicto, debo admitirlo, ¡Odio el café! Tan amargo y caliente, no lo tolero, sin embargo, podría embriagarme con el solo sabor de sus labios, y es que ¿Quién quiere cerveza cuando tienes tu propio Tweek? Por lo menos yo no.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre la paranoia? Quizás sí, pero déjenme decirles que nunca fue tan adorable antes de Tweek, ¡Ah, venga! Que si gracias a que los gnomos roba-calzoncillos Tweek no se separará de mi hasta que se vayan, ojalá lo visiten todas las noches! Bien… pensarán que soy una especie de maniático egoísta, pero lo entenderían perfectamente si conocieran a Tweek! Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de poder, esa sensación de importancia cuando eres el encargado de cuidar algo muy especial? Pues es justo lo que siento cuando estoy con Tweek… si bueno, creerán que es algo parecido a una mascota, pero debo decir, que Tweek puede hacer mejores cosas que mis conejillos de indias… ¡Y no vayan a malpensar!

Creen que lo que he dicho hasta ahora es mucho? Pues se han equivocado, no llevo ni la mitad de todo lo que podría contarles sobre Tweek, ¿No me creen? Pues váyanse a la…"

-¡GAH! ¡Craig! H-has estado mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, n-no crees que deberías hacer otra c-cosa?

-Eh, Tweek? Sí, creo que tienes razón, y sé perfectamente lo que podríamos hacer.

-¿S-sí? …eh, ¡espera! ¡Craig, aquí no!

**-**  
**FIN**

**Ejem, bien, este es un regalo para una amiga, además de algo que quería hacer desde hace rato, y es el primer one-shot que escribo, así que en realidad apesta, pero por lo menos me divertí haciéndolo :P **

**PD: Hay un botón mágico llamado Review, y me haría muy feliz si lo utilizaras :)**

**PD2: Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak y los demás personajes nombrados pertenecen completamente a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y no estoy ganando nada con este fic, nada más que (ya quisiera yo) una sonrisa, un comentario, o algo.**


End file.
